


The Raging flames

by Greycoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Feels, Harry Potter Movies, Hurt, Sad, The Burrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greycoat/pseuds/Greycoat
Summary: My take on the scene in Half-Blood Prince where The Burrow is burned, from Fred and George's POV. Some brotherly love.





	The Raging flames

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these guys.
> 
> This is my first published fic ever. Geez.

In the middle of the raging blazes of the ring of flames stood a handful of people, some of them with a hair as red and unruly as the fierce fire surrounding them. Among those people two of those redheads stood the tallest even though missing their usual vigorous stance and high spirit. They were the Weasley twins, Fred and George, the third and fourth youngest of the Weasley children. They stayed at the back and after Harry, Ginny, their father and Lupin had gotten back to the horrific sight in front of them, they silently turned their brown saddened eyes back to watch their home. 

The Burrow was in flames. After the pair of Voldemort’s puppets had decided to take their leave, they made the call to take half of the crooked building with them. Flames were rummaging inside the walls and made windows break and the old wood cry out. Their home was burning to the ground.

George watched their father comfort their mother, he saw Ginny grasp Harry’s forearm in horror, he saw Ron forcing his eyes shut in front of the burning memories. But more than anything he felt his twin brother tremble beside him. 

Fred couldn’t tear his eyes away, he couldn’t ease his death grip on his wand and he couldn’t hear George whisper his name. 

George reached out to his brother, placed his hand gently on top of Fred’s and squeezed lightly. This seemed to get the other’s attention, as those usually so smug eyes slowly turned their gaze into George’s direction. Those brown eyes told George everything he needed to know.

He closed his fingers around his brother’s wand and pulled it out of his hand. The wand was then placed inside George’s pocket along with his own wand. They wouldn’t be needed just now. What the twins needed right now was each other.

George followed Fred’s eyes with his gaze as the other turned to face him unnaturally slow. It seemed like it took him a great deal of will to force his muscles work for that bit of movement. The next thing George knew were his brother’s arms around him and his own response to the embrace. 

The two of them stayed in that position wrapped around each other. It was just them that way. Just them like it had always been. Fred and George. No burning field around them, no burning house in front of them, just the two of them.

Eventually when their sobs and shaking had eased, they let go and joined the rest of their family.


End file.
